Basic Instinct
by Amodako
Summary: Your mind can release all memories, but your body will still remember the important things.


Amodako: Lately, I've been seeing a surplus of: 1) Ryoma getting leukemia and 2) Ryoma getting kidnapped. BowlOfKaki's 'Double Fault' is pretty much the only Ryoma cancer story I'll read nowadays (I have formed a mental block to everything else) and the kidnapped stories seem to not quite quench what I'm looking for. This is from one idea where Ryoma became a gangster. The basic principle kind of lured me in. Be prepared for shonen ai.

- - -

Chapter 1: Reunion

He watched her fingers as she deftly typed up his schedule. "Now, Inui-san, promise you won't lose this one, okay? I've had to retype this three times already."

He nodded vaguely, only half-listening to her words.

With a finalizing staccato jump in her wrists, she grasped the mouse and moved it towards the toolbar. After a click, the printer began rumbling and she turned her swivel chair around to smile at him. "There! Now, I've saved in onto your file, so if you need it again or to make any changes, just go to your recreation file under your notebook page, okay? Got that?"

He sighed and nodded. "Of course Han-lil. Thank you."

The young woman frowned slightly, resting her chin in cupped hands. "Is that anniversary bothering you?"

Inui seemed startled by her assumption, jumping nervously and then massaging his temples with tired fingers. "You know?" He asked irrationally.

She scoffed. "I only arrange all your meetings, write your schedules, and take all your calls. While I don't understand what it's about, I do know that Fuji-san called and said that he and Tezuka-san would be coming in today by flight, Kawamura-san said he'd be driving here by tomorrow from out the district, Kikumaru-san said he'd dragging Oishi-san out the mountains by at least next week, and Momoshiro-san promised to get his act together by the sixteenth. So everyone will be here."

Inui sighed and removed his glasses to rub at his eyes. She growled and marched over to his desk, smacking away his hands.

"What have we said about that habit? You, who studied physical health, should know that rubbing your eyes is the number one way to get sick. If you're gonna be difficult about stressing out, I'm canceling your planning period and arranging for you to go out with Kaidoh-san."

"But I shou—" He began, only to be cut off.

"You should go out, alright? Kaidoh-san hasn't been too happy lately either."

- - -

"Hello!" The red-head crowed cheerfully.

Fuji gasped. "Eiji? How did you—?"

Eiji chuckled and stretched languidly. "Oh, I just thought that picking you up would be a good thing to do. Calling a cab in this weather and season would be suicide and hanging around the airport after a long flight sucks. Besides, I haven't seen you in years!"

Fuji couldn't help but smirk. "So you come in town, find out my flight number, the time I land, then get Oishi to drive you down? That sounds a bit stalker-ish."

The cat-like man pouted. "Who says **I** didn't drive?"

The brunette put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "You still drive like a drunken person, I'm presuming."

"And you're right." Oishi added without waiting a beat.

"Well…where's Tezuka?" Eiji asked sullenly, anxious to get the subject off of himself.

"Ah, he's getting our luggage. I'm glad we could get the same flight together." The tensai said serenely, "What have you two been doing with yourselves as of late?"

"Running a daycare!" Eiji cheered, his hand shooting up in the air as a motion of declaration.

"I've been improving my doctoring skills by changing my areas of work." Oishi began, getting excited as he talked about his work, "This month, I was in the mountains. You wouldn't BELIEVE how harsh it is up there, especially in the winter…!"

- - -

"Akutsu, you sure you don't want to come up here with me?"

"_I don't want to hang out with your loser friends. They sucked eleven years ago and they still suck now."_

"But…you've been complaining about me leaving you alone at the shop the whole time I've been driving up here. I'll have the phone bill to prove it, thank you very much."

Taka could here the agitated sigh on the other end of the line.

"If you're worried about the shop, then don't, because you don't have to do anything. My employees know enough to hold their own for two weeks and—"

"_It's…not that, stupid."_ His lover growled out, _"I just…it's CHRISTMAS. And you're gonna be hanging out with those idiots instead of me. And I'm sure FUJI is going to be there."_

Taka rolled his eyes as he stopped at a red light. "Akutsu, we were boyfriends only when Tezuka was in Germany. Remember how we realized that he was lonely and our relationship wasn't exactly real and soon after I started dating you?"

"_Because you were depressed and using me."_

"NO, because I liked you. Fuji is completely and totally devoted to Tezuka now. Look, I'm getting closer to Inui's place now, so I'll call you when I settle, okay?"

"_Fine, but if you start having an affair with ANY OF THEM, I swear I'll—"_

"I love you too."

- - -

"So, how are you?"

His former rival smiled weakly and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been better. I _hate_ this time of year."

Kaidoh hissed slightly and scooted closer to his friend. "That's okay. I mean, I know you were there and all when it happened, but remember that…"

"We're all here for each other." Momo finished for him. "I know. It's been three years now."

"I don't think he's dead." The mamushi quietly said as he faced the question he knew Momo was thinking.

"I don't know. He could be."

Kaidoh sent him a glare. "But I don't think he is."

- - -

"I…was unaware that everyone would make it here by today." Inui confessed as he walked into his living room to find his former classmates sitting on the couches and talking good-naturedly.

"How is that a good way to greet us?" Eiji asked, frowning.

"Ah, but it is good to see you all." He added. "So, as our next course of action—"

Eiji interrupted, as he normally did. "I opt for sharing stuff about ourselves! What have you been doing in the past year? Who are you dating? Have you done anything life-changing?"

He looked around the room, and, noticing no one was moving, he sighed. "Fine. I'll go first. I've set up my own daycare, and it's starting to take off! Which is cool, since I like the kids and the parents who visit. And Oishi promised that, as soon as he settles with his firm and finishes his worldly trek or whatever he's doing, we can buy a house! A real house, not like an apartment."

Bowing theatrically, he sat down as Fuji clapped for him. Oishi shrugged. "I have a medical firm I work with and, since it IS my family's business, I've had some lenity and am able to travel to different sorts of places to become more experienced in all sorts of fields in treating people."

Fuji cleared his throat, signaling that he wanted to speak. "I've been in Africa lately, taking photos for a geography magazine. It's fun. And Tezuka calls me everyday."

Tezuka eyed them all warily. "It's been a while since I've seen you all. I'm glad you all have been doing well. I, myself, have been doing tennis competitions. I don't really wish to bring a more serious note into this reunion, but I must tell you all something. Ryoma Echizen isn't dead."

A silence filled the room. "…Uh, care to elaborate?" Taka asked slowly.

Tezuka shrugged. "I was here in Japan earlier this month when I saw him. It was dark, I was lost, and he tried to mug me."

Momo stood up. "What area was it?" He asked with quiet seriousness.

Kaidoh looked up at his friend. "You can't be thinking…?"

"We're gonna go get him."

- - -

As they rode in the backseats of Inui's limo to the downtown area, Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder.

"You went directly after Eiji and Oishi on purpose, so I could comfortably share my news, didn't you?" Tezuka asked quietly.

Fuji hummed in his throat. "It's what lovers do for each other. Besides…Momo looks so depressed."

Tezuka graced him with a kiss on the top of his head and Fuji snuggled closer.

- - -

Amodako: Should get better. I ran out of inspiration by the end of the chapter. Explanations of the whole situation shall come in bits and pieces.


End file.
